


First Freedom, Reset

by TiredTM



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Sans, Sans Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTM/pseuds/TiredTM
Summary: Frisk has broken the barrier and freed the monsters for the first time.It doesn't last.





	First Freedom, Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's crap, I HAD to get this out. I had this idea at work, and I forgot the notebook where I wrote the original draft at work. May post a second version of this based on the actual draft instead of me word-vomiting.  
> Anyway, enjoy! Crossposted to FF.Net and Tumblr.

_SANS POV_  
_they actually did it…_  
_the kid actually broke the barrier_  
_we’re free…_  
I look at Papyrus, who was looking at the sun with such awe, I could almost feel my permanent grin widening. He looked back at me, face beaming with joy, and I look towards the rest of my friends, with tired but bright grins on their faces, some shielding their eyes from the overwhelming light of a still-rising sun.  
I allowed myself to finally relax.  
_we’re gonna be okay. papyrus can get the car he’s always dreamed of. we can learn to cooperate with humans, and we can learn to live on the surface once again._  
I turn towards the sun, watching it rise for a few more seconds before I allow my eye sockets to close, basking in the sun and the warmth it provided. Warmth that was never present in Snowdin, a pleasant heat so unlike the oppressive heat of Hotland. The tension melts off my bones, and I turn with my eyes still closed, ready to tell Paps that he’s practically beaming...

Only to open my eyes to see a dirty ceiling, feeling my old mattress against my back.  
_what? no._  
_no. no no no no no no…._  
Tears spring to my eye sockets, but I refuse to let them fall.  
_we were just free, why did they reset? i thought we could be happy again, what’s going on? why would they…._  
_maybe it was an accident? maybe they didn’t mean it?_  
_i can’t ask them about it, they don’t know i remember, but if I act exactly the same…_  
_maybe they’ll do it all over again and fix it? maybe… it’ll be ok._  
_i have to have hope… that we’ll be free once again._  
_i have to._

The next time the kid emerges from the door, it’s with dust on their clothes and a knife in their hand. 


End file.
